Drumming
by zombiesinthepark
Summary: Kegan. Light smut. Set after Going Viral Pt 2. My second fic first Kegan/BOP fic so bear with me.


**Writer's note: I do not own Body of Proof, its characters, or "drumming song." I'm not much of a writer (just starting off, this is my first Kegan fic) so bear with me. Set after Going Viral Pt. 2.**

There's a drumming noise inside Kate's head. It starts when _she's _around. Sometimes, it seems so loud, she swears the woman can hear it.

The drumming was there the first time Kate laid eyes on Megan. It grew stronger and louder as their relationship went from being solely work-related to being friends. "Girlfriends" as Megan called it.

_Girlfriends._ Kate thought in the car, as Megan drove her home from the hospital. Girlfriends. What she'd give to be Megan's girlfriend. She knew Megan had feelings for her. She knew Megan felt the same way. They were both just waiting for the other to make a move. And just like that, Kate made her decision. If there's anything she'd learned from this whole series of events was that life is short. The drumming starts again. Except this time, she feels it in her chest, too.

Megan didn't notice Kate was staring at her. She was too busy reliving that horrible moment at the press conference when she thought she'd lose Kate. She thought about how she'd taken her for granted so many times before. How mean she'd been to her. She realized that she'd only done those things to over up what she feared most of all: her feelings for her boss.

Once they were in Kate's appartment, the silence really took over. All they could hear was the drumming. Both on the couch, they silenty avoided eye contact. Finally, Megan was the first to speak.

"You know, I thought for sure I was losing you. The day I visited you at the hospital... I thought that'd be the last time I'd ever see your face. I'm so glad you're okay."

Kate just looked at her friend. She saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "I was scared, too..." Kate said, almost in a whisper, "I was scared for us. Megan, so many things have gone unsaid. You know it. I know it."

Megan stared at her hands. Her head drummed. All her life she'd been hurt. All her life she'd been afraid to love. Deep inside she knew Kate wouldn't hurt her. She knew she'd be safe with her friend. She just didn't want to take that chance. She wished she could run away from the drumming in her head, but she knew she couldn't do that. Not this time.

"Megan... Megan, please say something."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I do know it. I feel it. Every time I think about it, my head drums. My heart pounds. Almost losing you... that cleared things up for me. I love you, Kate."

Kate's whole body tensed up. She'd never thought Megan would be the one to make the first move. This just made her fall all the more in love with her. She finally did what she'd thought of doing ever since that day the beautiful, glowing woman with red hair and beautiful hazel eyes walked into her office... she kissed her.

Megan ran both hands through Kate's hair as the kiss took over their boddies. As Kate opened her mouth to Megan, she felt the drumming. She couldn't tell if it was her heart or Megan's.

The kiss lasted for what felt like hours. Their hands searched, unbuttoned, grabbed, feeling every inch they could reach. All that time - all those pent up feelings - finally being unleashed.

"Bedroom", Megan managed to breathe out.

As they made their way down the hall, Kate - who was already half naked - managed to rid Megan of both her shirt and her slacks. _God, she's beautiful_, Kate thought, as Megan laid herself on the bed.

As she moved her feet toward Megan's body, she heard the beat. It filled her head and got louder with every step she took.

She pushed her hand into Megan's underwear, surprised by the noise that came out of the other woman's mouth and by the one that came out of her own.

_Louder than sirens. _

_Louder than bells._

She slowly licked Megan off her hand.

_Sweeter than heaven._

"Kate..." Megan breathed out as she felt her underwear being slowly pushed down, "I need you on me."

Kate got on her knees at the edge of the bed. This is what she'd been waiting for. What both of them had been waiting for.

She slowly slipped her tongue through Megan's folds, amazed at the loudness of the other woman's moans - screams - of pure ecstasy. Megan didn't know she was screaming so loud because all she heard was the familiar drumming. This time, she swore it was her heart making the noise.

The blonde woman slipped two fingers inside of Megan. That's all she needed. She came with a series of moans and screams that sounded delightfully savage.

Kate laughed.

_Hotter than hell._

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there's any spelling/grammatical errors. I wrote this at 3 AM on a school night. And I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy this, it was my first Kegan fic. I'll get better at it, I promise. (:**


End file.
